Asparta H. Kyoto/Personality and Relationships
Personality Kyoto is well-known for his laid back and lazy persona, often yawning in front of people while they are talking, or even falling asleep due to him being bored with the conversation, or just doesn't give a care for it. On the Heiko Pirate's ship, he doesn't generally give commands to any of the crew members unless necessary, preferring to relax and sleep while they do the work of navigating the seas, or facing other crews that would stop them in their tracks. However, during times in which he is not sleeping on the ship, he is extremely capable of giving commands that benefit the crew on their voyages at sea, such as when taking an interest on an island that may or may not be in the direct path the crew is following. When Kyoto is not feeling lazy, his true colors of being a kind, but reckless person appear. There are even situations when Kyoto is much more of a child than the youngest member of the crew is, which says something about him. When in this mindset, the crew, or anyone, cannot seem to find a way to get their side of the argument through his head, as he generally ignores what the other side is saying, making him a very difficult person to deal with at times. Sometimes during his battles, he toys around with the opponent just because he wants to have fun, whether or not if their strength surpasses him or falls behind him. He has also shown to be a very adventurous person, a trait that has carried over since his childhood days. When he was a child, he often went into the forbidden part of Xei, which in turn allowed him to meet his "grandfather", Rinpaichi Sakusoto. This side of him, however, has had a habit of taking over his better judgement, such as when he confronts the Savior's Knights in Xei, wanting to test out his battle prowess against them. Other instances in which Kyoto's adventurous side has taken over his better judgement is when he makes an effort to detour the group into following him on the adventures, or allow them to do their own individual things, giving him no sense of teamwork during these times. It's during these times that the crew must make sure that they are stable enough, or they will fall to the enemy side due to Kyoto's reckless behavior. Before Kyoto began recruiting members, he was very active when it came to speaking with people. He gathered as much information as he could from them, but even then, he would occasionally yawn in their faces even if the other person thought of it as rude. Due to their impatience with him, they have no choice but to cut the conversation short and get away from Kyoto. When the Heiko Pirates gained enough members, Kyoto let the crew members ask people questions and gather information for the crew the majority of the time. This isn't always apparent, however, as he, as a Captain should, has taken it upon himself to gather the necessary information for the crew needed during their escapades. As a child, Kyoto was a very kind and down to earth kid, always wanting for his parents to be home so he could spend time with him. He treasured the little time he could have with them, and enjoyed talking with them via Den Den Mushi. However, the less and less his parents visited, and their eventual disappearance, Kyoto's demeanor has changed to a somewhat rude and arrogant nature when it came to disrespectful adults, such as the merchants on Xei. Due to a lack of parental guidance, despite Shiji being his guardian at the time, Kyoto was branded a troublemaker on Xei because of his actions being akin to that of a typical pirate. Kyoto has also shown much hatred for parents that have abandoned their children, such as when he took in two orphaned children that were begging for food, believing that no one, especially those at their age, should have to scurry around for food, or even have no one there for them. Despite raising them, he taught them in the ways of thievery so they could eventually fend off for themselves. There are even times when Kyoto would go out of his way to assist people despite not being offered anything in return. Due to these kind acts, Kyoto has made several notable allies, and through these methods, has gained crew members for his crew. In the midst of battle, Kyoto still retains his laid-back persona, believing that having calm emotions wins the battle. It is because of this philosophy, and his love of sleep, that he created Purity of Sleep. A technique that allows him to be able to fight while in a calm state. However, he is not without arrogance, as at times, he would taunt the opponent, knowing full well that the battle's in his favor, angering his opponents, and giving him an even larger upper-hand. There have been times when the crew has left Kyoto behind on an island or in area because he has fallen asleep in areas that make it difficult to find him. Whenever found, Kanpeki, after joining the Heiko Pirates, would whip him several times until he has awaken. However, due to Kyoto being a heavy sleeper, he will be whipped several dozens of times. When all attempts to awaken him have failed, a crew member will throw Kyoto over their shoulder and take him back to the ship, the most notable being Rando. After the Timeskip, Kyoto has become more serious in terms of being a Captain, and also when in the midst of battles. He doesn't sleep as often on the ship, giving more commands to the crew so they could have a safe voyage, but he would fall asleep after his work is done, and even then, he would delegate assigning jobs to Kanpeki, knowing she'll make everyone do their part. While in the midst of battle, he relies less on Purity of Sleep, since this is his strongest weapon in his arsenal and more on the enhancements he's received when dealing with opponents he deems easier than others. Relationships Heiko Pirates